Eclipse
by Lyra Black Malfoy
Summary: "Ele era o sol, e ela a lua, ele iluminava os dias, e ela as noites, ele lembrava a luz, ela a escuridão, ele brilhava sozinho no céu durante o dia, e ela durante a noite, eram dois opostos que se completavam"


**********I know you're somewhere out there**

******Somewhere far away**

******I want you back**

******I want you back**

******My neighbors think**

******I'm crazy**

******But they don't understand**

******You're all I have**

******You're all I have**

A lua brilha imponente lá fora, o negro do céu lembrava-o cabelo dela, sim ela, ele sabia que era errado ama-la, logo a ela, mas o amor era mesmo assim, e ele não tinha escolha. Ele sempre tivera todas aquelas queria, ou pelo menos fora o que sempre achara, mas ela não, ela era diferente, era única, e não era dele, e pensar nisso, doía. Doía pensar que ela nunca seria dele, doí-a de mais, por isso, é que ele estava ali, sozinho, sentado a olhar a lua, lembrando-se dela.

**At night when the stars**

**Light up my room**

**I sit by myself**

**Talking to the moon**

**Try to get to you**

**In hopes you're on**

**The other side**

**Talking to me too**

**Or am I a fool**

**Who sits alone**

**Talking to the moon**

Por vezes ele fechava os olhos e inspirava o cheiro a orvalho, e lembrava-se mais uma vez dela, do cheiro que ela deixava sempre que passava por ele. Ele podia ficar ali, para sempre, a olha-la, a falar para ela, ele sabia que o iam chamar de louco, que o iriam julgar, mas apenas assim, ele podia sentir algum conforto, porque sempre que ele falava com a lua, sentia-se a falar com ela, a única mulher que ele alguma vez amou.

**I'm feeling like I'm famous**

**The talk of the town**

**They say**

**I've gone mad**

**Yeah, I've gone mad**

**But they don't know**

**What I know**

Eles eram opostos, ele era o sol, e ela a lua, ele iluminava os dias, e ela as noites, ele lembrava a luz, ela a escuridão, ele brilhava sozinho no céu durante o dia, e ela durante a noite, eles nunca se encontravam, eram opostos, mas todos os dias, ele deixava de brilhar, e deixava-a brilhar, e inebriar-lhe os sentidos, deixando-o confuso, apaixonado. Assim como a lua, também, Bella escondia um dos seus lados, ele olhou para a cama, onde Bella dormira em tempos ao lado dele e sentiu uma dor no coração ao lembrar todos os momentos que passou ali, ao lado dela. Ha meses atrás ele não estaria acordado, provavelmente estaria deitado ao lado da mulher que amava, aquilo era tudo culpa dele, se ele não fosse tão orgulhoso, ela estaria ali deitada na cama ao lado dele naquele momento.

**Cause when the**

**Sun goes down**

**Someone's talking back**

**Yeah, they're talking back**

**At night when the stars**

**Light up my room**

**I sit by myself**

**Talking to the moon**

**Todas as noites, quando as estrelas vinham ilumina-la, ele vinha a janela, e sentava-se a olha-la, lembrando-se dela, dos seus cabelos negros como a noite, e dos seus olhos brilhantes, como a lua. ****Ela era tudo para ele, não o podia negar, ela era a sua Bella e doía pensar que ela nunca seria dele, doía pensar que um dia ela não voltaria a dormir nos seus braços doía demais saber que o mais certo era perder a sua Bella no meio daquela guerra que agora rebentaria.****Ele perdera quem mais amara, e tudo por um mero erro, por uma mera discussão. Faziam meses que ela tinha partido para longe dele.**

**Try to get to you**

**In hopes you're on**

**The other side**

**Talking to me too**

**Ele ainda se podia lembrar da história de fantasia que Andromeda lhes contava quando eram pequenos, que a Lua e o Sol estavam apaixonados, mas foram obrigados a separem-se pois ficou decidido que o Sol iria iluminar os dias e a Lua as noites, e deste modo nunca poderiam iluminar os céus juntos, e foi por isso que se inventaram os eclipses, para nem que por apenas alguns segundos, o sol e a Lua se encontrem e iluminem o céu juntos.**

**Or am I a fool**

**Who sits alone**

**Talking to the moon**

Talvez a história deles fosse assim, era como Remus dizia, o amor pode até mover céus, e se eles apenas precisassem de um eclipse? Ele amava-a mais que tudo, porque é que eles não podiam viver sem terem de escolher um lado? Porque é que ela não poderia escolher o lado deles em vez do lado do bem ou do mal? Eles podiam ser Blacks, o orgulho podia ser muito importante, mas apesar de tudo, o Sol á noite põem-se e deixa a sua amada brilhar por ele, talvez fosse isso, talvez eles tivessem de deixar o orgulho de parte e escolher o lado deles.

**Do you ever hear me calling?**

**Cause every night**

**I'm talking to the moon**

**Still trying to get to you**

**In hopes you're on**

Ele sentiu a porta do quarto a abrir, pegou na varinha, pronto a atacar, mas toda a raiva dissipou-se quando a viu entrar no quarto, os cabelos negros estavam de novo soltos e caiam de novo em cachos, trazia um vestido vermelho que lhe cobria os joelhos, ela aproximou-se dele e sem proferir uma palavra abraçou-o e beijou-lhe os lábios docemente, ficaram assim durante horas até que ele disse "desculpa" ela apenas sorriu para ele e depositou-lhe outro beijo nos lábios.

**The other side**

**Talking to me too**

**Or am I a fool**

**Who sits alone**

**Talking to the moon**

**I know you're somewhere out there**

**Somewhere far away**

Enquanto que lá fora, sobre o céu, o Sol e Lua brilhavam juntos num eclipse, talvez tivesse que ser assim, talvez eles fossem mesmo o Sol e a Lua, e foi aí que ele percebeu, apesar de tudo, o Sol e a Lua acharam uma maneira de se encontrarem e de ficarem juntos, combatendo todas as indiferenças, talvez eles tivessem de fazer o mesmo...


End file.
